greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Galactic Republic
The Old Galactic Republic or better known as the Old Republic, was a Civilzation that's in the Flio Universe and was apart of the First Multieverse War and a major faction for the Allies during that war and the wars to come. During the war, it fought The Empire of the Combine Race and the Confederacy of Independent Systems History Formation Early days of republic Old sith wars New sith wars The Clone wars During the First Multiverse War During the Remnant Wars During the Galactic Civil War (A.K.A the Second Jedi Civil War) During the Third Earthican Civil War During the Second Multiverse War During the Infection War Unification with the Multiverse Federation Capital Planet before the First Multiverse War, it's capital was on a Planet Norton, later called Coruscant, but during the First Multiverse War it's capital was moved to Naboo 's capital city of Theed because of The Battle of Filo Coruscant Allies of the Old Republic The Allies of this old civilisation came in many sizes but the two most imported allies where the United States of America (Pol Earth) (which later was replace by the United Systems of Earth) and the New Galactic Republic (which was formerly the Rebel Alliance and later replaced by its successor, Galactic Alliance) Government the Government of the Old Republic was a Federal Republic that was ruled by the Galactic Senete and by it's Supreme Chancellor During the Clone Wars Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (who was later removed), Years in Office: 1404 to 1414 (10 years) During the First Multiverse War Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa Years in Office: 1414 to 2373 (959 years) After the First Multiverse War and Civil War Supreme Chancellor Kiber Lett (First Clone Chancellor) Years in Office: 2373 to 2495 (122 years) Supreme Chancellor Liora Quamar Years in Office: 2495 to 2595 (100 years) Supreme Chancellor Horatio Pic Years in Office: 2595 to 3142 (547 years) During the Second Multiverse War Supreme Chancellor Horatio Pic Years in Office: 2595 to 3142 (547 years) After the Second Multiverse War Supreme Chancellor Jalek Lett (Last Supreme Chancellor of the Republic) Years in Office: 3142 to 3642 (500 Years) During the Infection War Supreme Chancellor Jalek Lett Years in Office: 3142 to 3642 (500 years) Military they're well known for their Clone Army , which fought for the Republic during it's many wars afther the First Multiverse War up until the point it joined the Multiversal Federation List of Military Conflicts list of pre clone war era wars The Clone War April 17th, 1411 to March 9th, 2359 (948 years) The First Multiverse War December 21st 1350 to December 25th, 2373 (1022 years) The Jedi-Sith Reunification War June 7th, 2372 to March 9th 2379 (7 year) The First Galactic Civil War (Flio) March 19th, 2382 to March 19th, 2391 (9 years) The Third Earthican Civil War November 23rd, 2741 to September 29th, 3142 (401 years) The Second Multiverse War November 29th, 2753 to December 7th, 3142 (389 years) The Infection War December 25th, 3192 to December 30th, 3642 (450 years) The Knights of the Old Republic it's The Knights of the Old Republic is the Jedi , a group of powerful individuals who could use their powers for goodCategory:Factions. Their leaders was Meetra Surik and Mace WinduCategory:Allies Category:Republics